homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
122015-Always-With-You
AT: In front a large castle stands, jutting into the sky. It rests just on the edge of a cliff side and it's obvious that some Alternian rock made the trip with it, finding a new home in the surrounding quartz. The roof of the hive is a new violet in color, fuchsia flags waving in the wind and the smell of salt coming off it. There's a gateway, seemingly useless as there's no walls completeling it. Out walks a troll, tall and dress in a jade sweater a bright smile on her face. AT: ((https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/37/Neuschwanstein_castle.jpg for ref)) AT: Further down from the castle, warily gazing first at a few of the geysers of the land, before drawing to a stop, staring up at the castle, is the smallest jadeblood. After a moment's pause, and upon seeing the other troll emerge, she scampers up towards the mildly redundant gate. She's a bit worse for wear with all of this- most clearly in that her t-shirt is missing both of it's sleeves, though the cuts are fairly clean. Her grin is a bit more subtle, but still very much present. AT: Aaisha doesn't hesitate, she bends and quickly picks the smaller troll up in her arms holding her close. "Lorrea! I'm so glad you were able to make it early." AT: This is met with a somewhat indignant and surprised squeak, with Lorrea rather impulsively grabbing onto Aaisha in a hug. After a moment, she grumbles, "Yeah??? I mean, llikewise??" AT: The tyrian chuckles, squeezing gently before putting the jadeblood down. That's a flash of red inside the loose neckline of the sweater, and Lorrea's cape is visible gently folded and tucked inside like a scarf. "A couple hours just for moirails, come on let's head inside." AT: Lorrea makes a show of brushing herself off. "Yeah, it's good. The past few times that we've actuallly been in the same pllllace werrrre.... harrrdlllly ideallll. Sorrry forr that." AT: "Heh, well I'm partially to blame for our last meeting," she gently swats at Lorrea's head when she starts brushing herself off, still smiling and then nods her head in the direction of the castle. "I might even have time to give you a little tour. Just your size." She starts walking back toward the hive, making sure Lorrea is following. AT: Lorrea does follow, grumbling a protest and crossing her arms. AT: She can only smile back at Lorrea as she walks up the steps and into the courtyard. There's a wall just in front and Aaisha turns to the left to head to another set of stairs, ignoring the door on the right. AT: "I never realized how much walking this layout caused." AT: "Because you neverr had to actualllly WALLLK it?" Lorrea may have to actually work to keep up, given the difference in step length. AT: Aaisha hums and slows her step a bit. Glancing at them she sighs. "Nope I never did. And it's really weird not being able to just swim into my windows. So many stairs." AT: "It seems llike a reall... step down." AT: The tyrian lets out a long suffering sigh. "Lorrea please." The corners of her lips quirk though as she steps up to the hive door and opens it. The smell of salt is faint, just an undertone, but still present enough to note that yup. This is a seadweller hive misplaced." AT: As they step in, there's an archway to the left leading into a large well lit and well decorated room, obviously the main hall. AT: "I neverrr realllized how much salllt therre is in waterrr," Lorrea comments, as she gazes around. She makes an effort to not seem too impressed, before deciding that that's silly. "Wow," AT: "I don't know if you can see in to it yet but that's where the ballroom is," Aaisha commented pointing a bit back outside and then she grinned. "What you couldn't smell it on me? I've been trying to air the hive out so it isn't too strong but." AT: "A lllittllle." AT: "Are you saying I smell salty Lorrea?" she said with a laugh, continuing down the hallway and past open windows. AT: "Yes." AT: "Absolllutellly." AT: "The sallltiest." AT: "And you would know because jadebloods have excellent noses right?" she gets to the near end of the hallway, pulling out a ring of keys and opening the small door in front of her. She holds it open for Lorrea. AT: Lorrea will scamper through the door. "I mean, how elllse arre we supposed to navigate the brrooding caverrns? Echolllocation?" AT: "Obviously," she closes and locks the door behind her before heading into another hallway and up a few steps. "Haven't you read those papers theorizing that's what our horns are used for?" AT: "No." AT: "Well if you're interested, I could send them to you," she commented opening another locked door leading into a circular room. This one is obviously the base of one of the towers. AT: "I'm not sure how... correct the theories are but they sure are an interesting read." AT: "... I'm not surrre. Maybe, when we're a bit morrre thrrough alll of this mess?" AT: "Sure! Aand up more flights of stairs," she sighed. AT: "I think this design shoullld have been reviewed forrr prracticallllity," AT: "Listen when you're underwater, and a tiny entitled heiress who loves the castles built on land, practicality doesn't weigh into the equation." AT: "Allll of the prracticallllity fllloated to the surrrface? That explllains a lllot," AT: "Wel.. You're not wrong." They eventually reach the top and Aaisha opens the last door. Compared to the stark rooms they passed on the way up and elegant design of the waiting party area this room is a lot more colorful and looks... lived in. AT: "And finally we reach my room, there's a trap door to the upper part but the tower is still a bit damaged." AT: "Damaged?" AT: "Mhm, I cut my entry a little close. A meteor just grazed it." AT: "Oh," AT: "Did you want to see?" AT: "Errr, surre, if it's not a prrobllem?" AT: "Yea it's not, it's just a bit windy up there." She walks over to a corner of the room and grabs a handle hanging from the ceiling before pulling a ladder down." AT: "On the plus side, admiring land dwelllings meant not having a problem when my hive is suddenly out of water." AT: "A bit of lluck therre, cerrtainlly!" AT: Lorrea hovers around Aaisha, a bit. There's the faintest air of nervousness. AT: Aaisha heads up the ladder, pulling herself up onto the next level before sitting down and waiting for Lorrea to follow. She watches in case the jadeblood needs help. AT: Lorrea ascends the ladder, a bit quickly. She offers a faint grin up to Aaisha- there's a lot of tooth. AT: She grins back laughing, "You weren't kidding about your teeth." Behind Aaisha is a bed still unmade and in the far corner near it is a gaping hole in the roof of the tower. A breeze blows through and the flag above flaps in the wind. AT: "No, and, uh...." Lorrea trails off, gazing at the hole in the roof. "... You reallly werre cutting it cllose," a ghost of a frown darting across her face, for a moment, before the grin is back. AT: "Yea um," she glances behind her one leg dangling in the trapdoor, "It still makes me nervous thinking about it but. I made it." AT: "... Yeah." AT: "Aanyways," she drawled after a moment of silence and looking back at her moirail, "What would you like to do? I have a couple things picked out that could fit you, we could get that out of the way? Or just... talk for a while." AT: "Uhhh. Eitherr is fine? Which, errr. Woulld you prreferr?" Lorrea nervously grimaces, folding her arms behind her back. AT: Aaisha frowns, "Are you okay Lorrea?" She reaches out a hand to gently touch her arm. AT: "I'm fine, just." AT: "... A llot of new things came to llight beforre I was sent back," AT: "Mmm? Like what?" she scoots a little closer. AT: "... How much do you know about, uh. The undead of Allterrnia?" AT: "Oh uh. You mean the rainbowdrinkers or the day-zombies?" There's a brief flush on her cheeks before it's gone. AT: "Yeah," AT: "Actuallly, err." AT: "You mentioned cllothes?" AT: She blinks at the sudden change in topic, "Uh yea. Here they're down below." She slips back down the trap door, turning on some more lights. AT: Lorrea trails after. "It's just, err. Compllicated." AT: Aaisha hums to herself, closing the trapdoor and walking over to the beanbag nearby. There's a few clothes scattered over it and shoes nearby. AT: "Too complicated for your moirail?" AT: "... Accorrding to Arri, that's why I coulld wallk in sunllight." AT: She has a short green dress in her hands, and she's looking it over before she glances at Lorrea brows furrowed in confusion. AT: Lorrea carefully watches for a reaction, haven taken a short step back. AT: "What? That's a jadeblood thing I mean I know the books... Oh." AT: "... They're real?" AT: "Yes," AT: Her arms drop and she stares at Lorrea, "So. You're a. Rainbow drinker?" AT: "Sorrrt of??" AT: "It's- not. a fullll thing untilll, I, errr. Meet cerrrtain. Requirrrrements." AT: "Compllllete the. ritualllll?" AT: "Oh uh. Okay. What... are the requirements?" AT: "Uh. Drrinking the rainbow?" AT: "Alll of the. Castes." AT: Lorrea is slowly putting more distance between the two of them, drifting towards the opposite side of the room. AT: "Oh. Oh okay um." She drops the dress back onto the beanbag and her hands go onto her hips. She's still staring at Lorrea, glancing at the distance. But in the next moment her face explodes in fuchsia and she turns around hand on her face. "Fuck." AT: "W-what?" AT: "What!" AT: Lorrea's tone is quickly indignant. AT: "I'm sorry, sorry just," she takes a deep breath face still stubbornly fuchsia and her hands are back on her hips. She's trying to compose herself. AT: "I just. Didn't expect... novels to have any bearing on real life?" Her voice squeaks a little. AT: Lorrea's face is gaining a rather jade hue, from collateral embarassment. "What??" AT: "Alright okay um," her hand goes to her forehead, "Whoo this is bad time to remember all those redroms... and pale fuck." AT: "I-I, WHAT?" AT: She shrugs, "Well it's just uh. Spending two sweeps with your... flush crush maybe sometimes pale you tend to collect things???" AT: At this point, Lorrea is very green. She covers her face with her hands. Of all the ways for this to go wrong, this was not what she anticipated, and her slumping against the wall suggests as much. AT: Aaisha walks forward, a worried noise in the back of her throat. "Sorry, sorry I uh. Yea um. Sorry." AT: "It's. It's fine," AT: "I'm fine." AT: Lorrea takes a deep breath. AT: "Are, are you sure?" She crouchs down, extending her arms to her but waiting for a moment, "Sorry this is a serious topic and aah, yea." AT: "It's- fine, at llleast that was the worrrrrrrrrrrrrrst parrrrrrrt of yourrrrr reaction," Lorrea makes an effort to laugh it off, with moderate success. AT: "I well. I mean it's not like rainbowdrinkers would actually sneak into hives and attack trolls. We'd have proven their existance a long time ago." AT: Taking a breath, she puts her hands on Lorrea's arms and tugs her forward gently. She could refuse to move if she wanted to. AT: "Unlllless they neverrrr llose," Lorrea is pulled forwards, though she looks anywhere but at Aaisha. AT: Aaisha sits down and pulls the smaller troll into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and stroking at her messy hair. "Well that's true. But then what makes them any different from other trolls?" AT: "They just have the perk of glowing, and walking in the sunlight." AT: "Their diet isn't really that weird if you think about it." AT: "I'm not surrrrrre," AT: "What that they're not like other trolls? I mean they are undead but." AT: "It's not.... so simplllle?" Lorrea sounds unsure, as she seems to slump a bit more. AT: There's a rumble deep her chest and she rubs Lorrea's back. "Explain it then?" AT: "I don't know. I just... think it isn't." AT: "Therrrre was harrrrdllly a llot of time forr expllanation," AT: "Mmm, well we can always go back to the myths we have. And the actual myths not... novels." AT: "Maybe," AT: "Tyrrrrrrian is such a prrrretty collllour," AT: "Uuh, yea it can be. I mean I like it," she eyes Lorrea briefly. AT: Lorrea seems pretty subdued, her eyes half open, and her voice little above a mumble. "That's good," AT: There's a pause and then she's chuckling, the rumble rising and she shifts Lorrea a little more comfortably. "Are you gonna fall asleep?" AT: "No," AT: "We have. Verry imporrrtant things to do...." AT: "Prrrrreparrations," AT: "Hehe yes, like picking a dress out for you and maybe I'll even give you your gift early." The rumble has risen to a full purr as she strokes Lorrea's hair. AT: "That sounds fun," AT: "Mhmm it's a lot of fun, but then we'd have to get up. Are you sure we're done talking?" AT: "Arri asked forr a kiss forr telllling me about rainbowdrrrinkers," AT: "They're nice," AT: Her movements freeze for a moment before starting up the stroking again, "Mmm they are very nice. Do you like them?" AT: "They want to get human marrrried," AT: "I'm not surrrre, that seems llllike a llot," AT: "Ooh? Isn't that a big deal? Yes it does, you two haven't gone out together yet have you?" AT: "Mmm," AT: "They seemed realllly excited," AT: "Well I imagine they would be! Horrorterrors are often on their own for a very long time." AT: "How do you feel about it?" AT: "I don't know," AT: "I miss Carrra," AT: The purr briefly gets louder and she stops her stroking to wrap Lorrea tight, "I know I miss her too... I wish our last conversation had been a little happier. Have you thought about taking her Life and holding it?" AT: "I can't," AT: "I can't hollllld them forrr lllong," AT: "Mmm, maybe we could work something out with Libby. There should be a way... perhaps even with us working together to do it." AT: "That woulllld be good," AT: "This is nice," AT: "Yes it is, I'm really glad we finally got this time together." AT: "Do you want yourr prresent?" AT: "It's, nothing speciallll," AT: "I'd love it," a slow smile spreads across her face, "Anything from you is special." AT: After a moment of concentration, Lorrea uncaptchalogues a simple-looking journal, with a somewhat less simple drawing of a hooded troll glancing over their shoulder on it, with the Alternian moons over them. It lands in front of them, and Lorrea doesn't move to collect it. The drawing was clearly not printed onto the journal, but neither is it poorly done. AT: "Oooh," Aaisha's eyes light up, curious and excited as she leans forward to pick up the journal. "Did you draw this?" AT: "Yeah," AT: "You can tellll no one," AT: "That storrrry, um," AT: "Was frrrrrom," AT: "The." AT: ".... Read it," AT: "Hehehe why so cagey about your talent?" she runs her fingers over the hooded troll curiously. "Mm? Okay." AT: She gently opens the journal to the first page, eyes briefly glancing over it before settling down to read. AT: It's the story of an unnamed troll, born with tyrian blood, but without any gills, who rose to oppose the tyrranical nature of the empire of the time, by striking down the most vicious highbloods, while endeavoring to keep herself concealed from the gaze of the empress proper; with only temporary success. Eventually the empress became aware of this unnamed and vagrant troll, working to undermine what she had so carefully put into place, and even while efforts to quell her increased, a sign was chosen for her by those who believed that they knew what she stood for- and it became something that people began to draw hope from- particularly lowbloods, and the more desolate of the middling castes. After a duel, as much as it could be called that, with the empress' most loyal guardsman- wherein the troll refused to actually hurt him, slowly driving him into a frenzy before he grew weak from exhaustion, she vanished. The last page bears a symbol- not one that Aaisha has seen- and a few words written in a black ink. 'To be a hero isn't to strike down those who oppose what strikes you as right; heroism stands in reminding people that as bad as things may be, they can always be better, and anyone can help that along'. AT: She's quiet as she reads, only flipping the pages a smile appearing and then a frown. When she finishes it she smiles warmly looking down at Lorrea. "You really are a splendid writer. I'll keep this as reminder thank you Lorrea." AT: "Its." AT: "Carrrrra lliked it too," AT: "Did she bug you for a story?" her voice is soft. AT: "Yes," AT: "I'm. not going to crrrry." AT: "I'm not crrrrrrrrying." AT: But only barely. AT: She sets the journal aside gently, going back to stroking Lorrea's hair. "You can cry Lorrea, it's okay. Here you can always cry." AT: "Why woullllld I crrrrrrrry. It's not llllllike S-she died because." AT: "... It's fine," AT: "I'm fine." AT: Lorrea takes a breath. AT: Aaisha takes Lorrea's chin in her hand, lifting her face so she can look at her. "Are you really Lorrea? Are you really okay with burying it like that?" AT: Lorrea stares at Aaisha, for a few moments, before her expression wavers. The corners of her eyes are a traitorous jade-y colour, betraying her efforts to maintain that everything is fine. AT: "I'm your moirail Lorrea. It's okay for things to not be fine around me. That's why I'm here." AT: "... I know," AT: "I know, I just." AT: "... She woullldn't want me to be bllllaming myselllf." AT: "She'd be busy trrrying to helllp me knock theirrrr faces in." AT: "That sounds like Cara, I've never seen her fight but I've seen her sass," she grins, "But she wouldn't want you to bury your feelings either. Letting them out is just one step to recovery." AT: "... And I willlll." AT: "Don't worrrry." AT: 'Um. Clllothes?" AT: Lorrea glances away. AT: Aaisha raises her eyebrows. "When?" AT: "... When it'llll helllp," AT: She drops her hand, "And when will it help if not now?" AT: "When I've llet herrrr sufferrrring end and know that she'lllll be okay, wherreeverrrr she'lllll be," AT: "Even if that's as farrrr frrrom me as possibllle," AT: "...okay. I can respect that. We'll work together to end it." she sighs and pulls Lorrea close again for another hug. AT: Lorrea returns the hug, and after a moment; "Do. you mind if I bite you," she mumbles, rather quietly. AT: Aaisha stiffens for a moment and then she laughs. "Sure, I don't mind." AT: Lorrea bites Aaisha. Carefully. It's really not a serious wound at all, and it doesn't take much time either. Aaisha probably got a good look at Lorrea's CHOMPERS- relatively few teeth, but a good deal larger than those of most trolls, and a good bit sharper than a midblood should have. Lorrea moves back and away, a bit sheepishly. AT: Overall it is somewhat awkward. AT: She hisses briefly at the pain, rather impressed by Lorrea's teeth and she rubs the wound as the jadeblood pulls back. She smiles a little and laughs, "One step closer to undead huh? You know what we need to do now?" AT: "Uh?" AT: "Compare teeth!" AT: "Oh!" AT: "R. Right." AT: "So. I've seen yours. Now I can show you mine!" AT: Aaisha takes a moment, her jaw moving and there's a moment of hesitation where she looks at Lorrea debating, but opening her mouth wide showing the rows of shark teeth. AT: Lorrea eyes the teeth, raising an eyebrow. "You have morrre teeth than I do." AT: "How sharrrp arre they?" AT: She closes her mouth. "Uuum. Pretty sharp, your teeth are serated too right?" AT: "Not... reallllly?" AT: "Oh mm. Thought I saw that. Well mine are and there's a lot. So I can reaally tear up flesh." AT: "Mine aren't made for nice neat bites, they're made for ripping." AT: "Right," AT: "Errr, anyways," AT: "Um." AT: "Cllothes?" AT: "Psh. Don't even wanna guess who's win in a bite out?" She gets up regardless and walks over to the beanbag, motioning Lorrea to follow. AT: "I'm surrre we woullllllld both win," AT: "I mean neitherrrrrr," AT: "Hehe." Aaisha grins, grabbing the dress she'd dropped earlier, "Oh! Did you want your gift?" AT: "Oh, um. Surre." Lorrea crosses her arms behind her back, moving onto her tip-toes for a moment before dropping back down, peering at the dress, a bit warily. AT: The dress is put back on the beanbag again, and she takes a moment to take out a package wrapped before handing it to Lorrea. It's soft and pliable. AT: Lorrea turns the package over in her hands a few times, looking between it and Aaisha, before she moves to open it, rather carefully. AT: The first notable thing is that it's cloth, a dark gray that seems to blend into its background and perfectly matched with a troll's complexion. As Lorrea pulls it out she'll find another smaller package in the middle with a silver necklace wrapped around it a fuchsia diamond at its end. The cloth when laid out turns into what looks like a type of uniform, the lighter of the dark gray is jacket, sleeves long enough to reach halfway down Lorrea's forearms. Underneath is a mantle, darker gray slacks made of the same slippery material wrapped inside. The mantle is two sided, one a matching gray side and the other is jade in color. The uniform is obviously made the to fit its wearer well and not get in the way of any quick fights. AT: Aaisha watches Lorrea as she unwraps the gift, biting her lips and her voice is soft, "There's boots and gloves that go with it too... Didn't have a chance to wrap those." AT: Lorrea turns it over in her hands, peering at it. For a time, she's at a loss for words, until one manages to sneak out. "Wow," AT: "Wherrre arre they? I- have to. trrry it on?" AT: A slow smile spreads over her face and she turns quickly looking for the missing pieces. Finding them she walks over and sets the boots down next to Lorrea, handing her the gloves. The boots are rather longer, suple near the top but the further down the harder the material. These are boots made to support their wearer while being light. The gloves are similiar, bands right at the opening and the palm of the glove and fingers missing to allow for stronger grip. Somehow the material, made from the same as the clothes, supports the joints of the fingers and thumb. AT: "I wish these had been easy to make but... I think you'll like it." AT: (( http://whiteyrps.tumblr.com/post/135631033147/the-outfit-aaisha-have-lorrea-3 rough sketch )) AT: Lorrea gathers all of the pieces, and then makes use of THE MAGIC OF SYLLADICES to swap outfits, necklace included, the only thing staying being the glimmering pearl ring on her right hand. She takes a moment to stretch, a bit, to get a sort of feel for it, before looking down at herself. "Am I officialllly yourr royall guarrrd?" she says, with a bit of a wry grin. AT: Aaisha grins. "If you want to be sure, you'll have to talk to Serios though. I think he has seniority. And there's one more thing..." AT: She pulls over a chair, and pulls out a hair brush and a few ties. Aaisha pats the chair. "Let's get your hair out of your face mm?" AT: "Uh.... Alllrright." Lorrea moves over, taking a seat. AT: Aaisha starts to comb gently through Lorrea's hair, humming as she looked at the fly away ends and uneven cuts. "How do you cut your hair?" AT: "... Do you realllllly want to know?" AT: "...Well if you have to ask probably not." AT: "Yeah, uh." AT: "Mysellllf." AT: "Wiiith what? Your saber?" AT: "... Maybe?" AT: "...I was half joking. Siiigh, Lorrea how did you survive before me?" There's a snip as she pulls out some scissors and starts evening out the worst of it. "You're lucky the wild look is so good on you." AT: "That woulllld allllso be the saberrr." AT: "And raw charrrrisma." AT: "Pffhehe obviously." There's a ping and she pulls out her phone quick to check who it is before pulling down her glasses to answer. AT: "What's that?" AT: "I am very happy I have such an admirable moirail. Somehow wondering how I didn't hear about you earlier. Mm? That was trollian." AT: Evening done she starts pulling back Lorrea's hair. "Let me know if it starts hurting?" AT: "A-allrright." AT: She starts pulling her hair a little tighter, brushing back as much bang from Lorrea's forehead as possible and she starts to braid. AT: Lorrea winces, slightly- Aaisha is very strong- but doesn't complain. Her hands loosely lock together, in her lap. AT: It only takes her a few moments before she's done, Lorrea's hair out of her face and braid smartly against her skull. Aaisha takes out a few clips and steps around the chair to catch any fly away pieces of hair. "There! Now your hair won't be in your face when you're fighting anymore!" AT: "I mean, it wasn't THAT bad, realllly..." Lorrea sorta pats at her hair. AT: "Yea but imagine how much better it will be." She smiles wide. AT: "Okay, fairrrr." Lorrea returns the smile, though a bit less certain. AT: Aaisha walks over to the packaging, picking up the last part of Lorrea's present. She holds it out to her. "You forgot one last part." AT: Lorrea's brow furrows slightly, and she takes it. AT: When Lorrea opens the package she'll find a simply picture frame, dark in color and strong. In the midst of the picture frame is a picture of her and Carayx the day Aaisha met them, building their sandcastle. It's a close up, Carayx's face the center piece, and she's grinning. AT: Lorrea stares at it. Then her gaze flicks up to Aaisha, for a moment. Then back down. Her smile has completely faded, and for the moment she seems incapable of anything resembling motion. AT: She waits, watching Lorrea quietly. AT: Lorrea opens her mouth, and then closes it. Her jaw visibly shifts, and her grip on the frame of the picture frame tightens. Her expression twists into a confused and pained expression, and her gaze remains locked on the picture, even as her eyes seem to glaze over, slightly. AT: Aaisha crouches down and puts her hands on top of Lorrea's. "So she'll always be close to you." AT: Lorrea turns, slightly, before she half-buckles, putting most of her weight on Aaisha. The picture vanishes into her sylladex, and her arms instead move to almost frantically grip Aaisha. AT: She catches Lorrea, letting them both fall back onto the ground and she wraps her arms back around the smaller troll rubbing her back. AT: Lorrea remains silent, despite her slight shaking. AT: The rumble starts back up in her chest and she shifts Lorrea a little more comfortably in her lap. AT: "Well we need a good physical pile don't we?" she commented softly. AT: "i neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wanted this to happen," AT: "None of us did, not Libby and not you," she picked Lorrea up, walking over to the beanbag and brushing the clothes gently off before plopping down. AT: "I should've remembered and warned you I'm sorry." AT: "rememberrrrrrrrrrred?" AT: "Twink mentality. That there can only be on partner. I didn't expect that to extend to moirails. I'm sorry Lorrea." AT: "but why Carrrrrra." AT: "why not just go afterrrrrr ME." AT: "Probably because she wanted to hurt Libby too, they're very competitive you know it wouldn't surprise me." AT: "I was so caught up in my rage that I didn't think Libby would actually care for Carayx. That she was just playing at it." AT: "i'llllllllllllll fucking tearrrrr herrrrr aparrrrrrrt," Lorrea doesn't quite SOUND like someone who could tear someone apart, right now. She just sounds small, and hurt. AT: "Shhh," she kisses the top of Lorrea's head, "People can pay much different prices for the wrongs they've done." AT: "she won't agrrrrrrree," AT: "and then she'llllllll die," AT: "make surrre she knows herrrrrr choices," AT: "Of course, I wouldn't do otherwise," she shifts Lorrea and then her voice goes hard, cold, "If she hurts you again I won't be so forgiving." AT: Lorrea is quiet, though after a few deep breathes her shaking seems to be mostly calmed. AT: "T. thank you." AT: "I don't want to llllose you, too." AT: "Mhm, it's what I'm here for," she's rubbing slow circles on Lorrea's back. "You won't." AT: "Arri- said that it was, verrrry possibllle." AT: "I'lllll. killlll anyone who trrries." AT: "That you'd lose me? I'm not sure how." AT: "Neitherrr am I." AT: "I hope they're telllllling the trrruth," AT: "About- everrrything," AT: Aaisha is quiet for a moment but when she speaks again her voice is very soft, "I do too Lorrea, I really do." AT: "I want to be abllle to llike them." AT: Lorrea sighs. AT: "They are very likeable. I know I like them, even if they're a horrorterror." AT: "Mmm," AT: "Is- therre anything ellllse, that we needed to do," AT: "Mmm, pick you out a dress and then I think we could relax a bit before the party started." AT: "Right," AT: "Okay, um." AT: "We can wait a little bit if you want to?" AT: "No, it's fine." AT: "Okay, we can get that out of the way then." Aaisha let go of Lorrea, gently pushing her up before getting up herself. AT: Lorrea shifts, a bit, as she moves back. AT: "Right," AT: "Woullld, this not worrrk?" Lorrea gestures to what she's wearing now. AT: She turns around and picks up the discarded dress for the third time, shaking it a bit and showing it to Lorrea. The dress would stop roughly about Lorrea's knees and it's green in color. The coat is dark burgundy. AT: "Mmm." AT: "Well it could! If you wanted to wear it." AT: "Maybe." AT: "Well wear it to the ball. I know Serios will probably wear his formal uniform." AT: "Prrobabllly," AT: Lorrea eyes the dress. AT: "Uh." AT: "Maybe." AT: Aaisha raises her eyebrows and then sets the dress down turning around for another one. This one is longer, jade colored and would trail on the floor. There's a red sash wrapped around the hanger and the belt has gold heart shapes decorating it. AT: "I think you would look great in any. The uniform would mean more business though. What kind of impression did you want to give?" AT: "... I'm not surrre," AT: "Um." AT: "... I guess it's harrrdllly a time forr business?" AT: "Well it can be, again it depends on the impression you want to give." She sets the other dress down. AT: "I guess you could say the outfit can often be political. If I was trying to make an impression as Empress I'd be wearing something much different." AT: "Right." AT: ".... Maybe I coulllld swap out at some point?" AT: "You could! When the dancing starts you can swap out, the uniform might be good for the games though." AT: "... That sounds llike a good idea," AT: "Even if, uh. I prrobabllly won't be dancing?" AT: She turns and picks up another dress, this one a dark burgundy in color. It's a simple halter top with a dipping neckline, it would just barely brush the ground when Lorrea walked. AT: "Not even with me? AT: " AT: "I mean, if you asked," AT: "But I harrrdllly know what I'm doing," AT: Lorrea peers at that one, then at the other two. AT: "... Do you prrreferrr any of them?" AT: She smiles wide. "Well then I'll ask." AT: "Mmm," she sets the burgundy dress next to the others. AT: Lorrea takes a shallow breath, focusing on the dresses. AT: "The first one would be good if you liked movement. The burgundy would be better for dancing since it's not too longer sorta like my dress." AT: "The middle dress is more of a formal dress and would be harder to dance in but it's cute." AT: "... Movement is imporrtant, given the company." AT: "Yes that's certainly true." AT: "... Maybe the grrrreen one?" AT: "The shorter one or the longer one?" AT: "Shorrrterrr. In case things go poorrlly." AT: "Okay. We can see how it looks then!" She picks up the shorter dress and hands it to Lorrea. AT: Lorrea takes it, and after a moment is SYLLA-SWAPPED into it. Which is the official word for that, now. She kept the tyrian necklace, though. She looks down at herself, before crossing her arms. AT: "How does it feel?" AT: "LLike it isn't an awfulll lllllot." AT: Lorrea grimaces, slightly. AT: "Like it doesn't cover a lot?" AT: "And... isn't a llot. In generralll." AT: "I don't usualllly wearr drresses." AT: "It'llllll do, I guess??" AT: "Heh, dresses aren't everyone's thing yea. Okay! Did you want sandals with it or flats? The sandals might stay on better?" AT: "Uhhh. Allrright." AT: "That- sounds fine." AT: Aaisha pulls out the sandels, made out of leather and a golden brown in color, and she shakes her head. "I feel like my closet would've overwhelmed you." AT: "... Prrobabllly!" AT: "Hehe, did you want anything on your wrists? Accesorries?" AT: "This- this is fine." Lorrea swaps back to the Uniform. AT: "I'llll make do?" AT: "Unllless you think I shoulllld?" AT: "Mmm, I think a bracelet would complete it yea. One should be enough." Aaisha rummages through a box and pulls out a silver bracelet, the design is simple but the band is thick. She hands it to Lorrea. AT: Lorrea takes it. "That shoullld do it, then?" AT: "Yup. You're all set for the ball and I'm already decided." AT: "Grreat." AT: "This shoullld be interresting, at the verrry lleast." AT: "Heh, hopefully at least peaceful. Did you want to watch some movies?" AT: "Oh, um. Allrright." AT: She picked up a nearby remote and pressed a button, a wall rolling back and an entertainment system appearing. She plopped down on the beanbag after putting the other dresses away and she held out her arms for Lorrea. AT: Lorrea sorta... sidles over and sits on Aaisha. Because clearly that was the intent. Maybe it was. Lorrea doesn't know. She can't read MINDS. AT: Aaisha hums pleased, and situates Lorrea before sitting back, turning on the TV and picking a movie at random. Except it wasn't and she avoided her romcom collection. AT: "The only movie I ever regret getting is 50 Shades." AT: "Is what?" AT: "The movie where they try to pass off a bad spades relationship as flush." AT: ".... Reallllly?" AT: "Yes. It was a mistake and I had many problems." Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha